The way you say good bye (ufo baby fanfic)
by alarka
Summary: Ruu and Wanya went back to Otto. This story starts just where the anime series ended. Miyu also has to go, before she could even get over it. How is Kanata going to react? How did they bid a good bye to each other ?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**(Disclaimer : Ufo baby/ Da!Da!Da! is solely Mika Kawamura's property, so are the characters..)**

The school today was really exhausting, after the overnighter. Ruu and Wanya went back yesterday. Everyone was tired- even Christine did not say a word despite knowing that tonight Kanata and Miyu would be alone at Saionji temple. Even a tough girl like her could barely walk home after school.

However, Miyu and Kanata made it to the temple at last.

"We are home-" both shouted, and stopped suddenly. There was no one to welcome them today. It grew as an essential habit- now it was too awkward when an empty house awaits them.

Both of them stood still in the hallway for a few minutes, then Kanata broke the silence.

"am going to my room. I need a nap- we shall see about the dinner later."

"OK" uttered Miyu, and went to her room, lowering her head all the time.

The temple, that used to be a joyous playhouse of a little baby- and three more persons, as a family, for about one and half years, now was silent. Both Kanata and Miyu was feeling that.

That night at dinner table was also quiet.

"I wonder if they have reached Otto by now?" whispered Miyu, looking at Kanata. The silence was breaking her more.

"Probably not" answered Kanata, looking at the ceiling. "As Wanya used to say, it should take about a month"

He stopped. The conversation too, ended there, followed by only the sounds of chewing.

"Good night, Miyu."

"Good night."

They were still tired, but both of them found difficulty in sleeping.

By late, Kanata went on a deep sleep, and so he could not know there were some unusual sounds in the temple.

#########################

As there was none to wake them up, the school next day was bound to be late. And, there was, definitely, NONE to make the breakfast !

After a lot of noises, they could bake it to school exactly by 9:00 am, leaving a completely messed up house.

"Hi Miyu" Nanami and Aya cheered.

"Saionji-kun, are you ok ?" asked a concerned Christine, finding Kanata a little messed up.

_They have not changed a bit._

thought Miyu, only their lives- her and Kanata's, had changed a lot. And, evidently, more is going to come- she did not want to think it, but it will come...

A usual Nozomu, usual rose, usual break, and there is where Christine made a little problem.

"You two spent a night REALLY all alone.. REALLY.. then.. the loneliness told you to come together.. same room.. then..."

She was going furious with her fancies; when Kanata stopped her.

Putting hands on her shoulder, he asked politely, "Do you think that can really happen ?"

Christine went all red.

Miyu and other girls found it a little strange, Kanata never before behaved exact that way with Chris.

_Is he trying to distract himself?_

_Or, intentionally trying to make distance with me? Heck, since when we were close !_

Another self within her began to tell Miyu: _The End is near..._

#########################

Night.

Kanata woke up in bed.

_Did something..or someone just fell on the corridor?_

He grabbed a wooden piece, and came out.

There was a little noise, somewhere.

_Where is Miyu ?_

He hastened towards Miyu's room in silent steps, and whispered, "Miyu?"

No answer.

Again, "Miyu? Are you there?"

Still no answer.

He hesitated, then slid her door open, just to find an empty room.

Again a sound.

He looked back. It was coming-coming from Ruu and Wanya's room.

_Is that a candle light in there ? Is it some evil group from from space, again ? Where is Miyu ? Have they done anything with her-_

Carefully, he stepped towards the room. It was a little open, he just opened it forcefully, with a strong grip on the wooden bat other hand.

"MIYU ?"

Miyu was sitting there, in front of a low table, on which was a framed single photo of Ruu. On her hand, she was holding a bowl with a little pumpkin dish, today's dinner.

**(A/N: Well I know my another story is unfinished and I have started this.. But this was I longing to write so much. Please please please review ! You are free to scold me !)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**(A/N: Thanks for favouring and following my story! charu thanks, again :) )**

"Mi-yu?"

A completely bewildered Kanata asked, the wooden piece fell on the floor.

The room was lit by a weak candle; and the glow was being reflected by two wet eyes, which just at the moment were fixed on Kanata.

"..."

"..."

"He is hungry!" Miyu broke out. "Kanata, he MUST be hungry! It's almost twenty-four hours!"

Kanata was too much moved from the words to pose any reaction. He looked at the mother before him. A little silence, then he could just utter:

"Miyu!"

So much love, so much affection, in a single word! Miyu just ran onto her chest, and started crying.

Just then the phone rang.

"Who is it, this night?" an embarrassed Kanata quickly normalised his emotions, and went over to receive.

"Stop. I will." ordered Miyu.

She came over, got control over her tone, and picked the phone up.

"Hello? Saionji temple"

"Miyu ! So you are still awake, or I disturbed your sleep?"

"Mom!" exclaimed Miyu.

"Yes, and Papa too!" another voice came.

"Give it to me ! Dear, We have a good news for you!"

"Huh?" Miyu feared some news she dreaded for so long...

And that was it.

"We are coming the day after tomorrow.. and guess what ? You are coming with us at New York!Your this session ends tomorrow, so get ready! We have a packed schedule next week, you know after the space venture, we get invited at many places in family.. and you are not there! How it depresses us?"

"But mom-"

"Oh Miyu, don't say 'no' now! You know, my dreams are already achieved, and I promise everything will be same as was in Japan! Now we can be more caring on you! And guess what? I already have chosen your new school here, it's the best you bet!"

"But, mom, again you did not ask me anything before doing it!"

"Come on, Miyu! Don't get angry now. Where is Kanata?"

"Hm? Errr.. sleeping"

"Oh, then tell him tomorrow," Miki went out of her senses, as usual."am sure he would also be happy. After all, It is his house, staying of guests may be over time- MIYU?"

Miki heard a sound, something like a water dropping sound on the receiver.

"Um, nothing" Miyu wiped her tears,"You are right mom." She choked while saying."So you are coming this saturday?"

"Yes, honey! Bye! Good night!"

"Bye" Miyu maintained to say. She kept the receiver down, and turned back, to find only an empty entrance.

Kanata had gone.

_But sure he has listened everything._

Miyu went back room, to try sleeping.

And she was not the only one restless that night.

**(A/N: "Experience the suffering. Live the character." Please review!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**(A/N: Atlast, back with it.. sorry for sooo late update!)**

The news of Miyu's leaving was a disaster in school.

"What are you saying about ?"

"You must be kidding, aren't you?"

"Aya and Nanami just couldn't believe her. Nozumu dropped his rose out of astonishment.

"At a little distance, Kanata was facing Santa.

"Is it true?"

"What?"

"She is leaving?"

"Why don't you ask her?"

"Oh Kanata, come on, how can you sit aloof when your _Partner_ is going to leave you ?"

"Huh?" Kanata turned reddish. "What are you-?"

"You know-" Santa started.

"It's just nothing- just settling of life's way."

_JUST settling of life's way! HE said that!_

Miyu heard it all. Suddenly she felt overwhelmed with emotions, and left for the wash room.

While returning after a little cry, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Miyu promptly looked back.

"Christine?" Miyu was shocked. "But I-"

"Miyu-" Christine hold her hands, then made it out.

"I know you are leaving tomorrow- I don't know how to say it- I should be happy that I have no more competitors for Kanata-but-but-" she choked her voice, then cried out; "But I don't dare to lose you! Please stay Miyu! Please!" She grabbed Miyu and started crying.

"Chris!" uttered Miyu, she never could think Christine had this side too.

####################

In the afternoon, after all the messing with friends, exhausted Kanata-Miyu spent a silent walk to home.

_He is again back to his silence._

Thought Miyu. It was the same Kanata she used to see in first days at Saionji.

They stepped up, and shocked.

"A-k-i-r-a!"

Yes it was really her, standing at the Saionji main gate.

"I came back today-" she smiled. "And thought first I should meet you people. It's over a year, isn't it? See, I told you I'll be back- Hey! is there anything wrong?" She asked, concerned over the pale expression on the two's face.

"No its nothing like that-" Kanata answered, "Let's go in." He smiled back. Miyu also tried to smile.

_So it is a perfect finish. Good. She is back, and Kanata is to get a good company._

Suddenly she felt like abandoned.

#####################

"So what made you come here in Japan ?" A cheerful Kanata asked at dinner.

"Well" she gave a quick look at Miyu. "My father is here for some business trip, and I just thought I-I can spend my vacation here.." She added, "of course if you two permit-"

"It does not depend on me" Miyu said in a quiet voice, "He takes the decision in this house" she winked, trying to make it light.

_That's the same thing she said Wanya on first day!_

Kanata's eyes exclaimed his wonder. _Have things been the same all these years?_

"Well you know", Kanata cleared his voice, "Actually Miyu's parents are coming here tomorrow"

"Whoa! You mean Miki Kozuki is coming here?"

"Yep she is- and-and-" Kanata knew not why he was hesitating, and ended it being harsh, "She is leaving on Sunday!"

"Really?"

By the time Akira had finished her dinner. She stood up, "Oh am sorry- I didn't want to cause trouble. I better would meet you later Kanata."

"Hey I didn't mean that!" Kanata felt very embarrassed. "You can stay here any time you want-!"

"Oh, hold it. No I know you are not driving me out" laughed she "just dare to try that! " Then suddenly she turned serious. "But this is not the time. We can talk about that later. And Miyu-" she turned, held Miyu's hand into hers, "Bye now! I definitely am coming tomorrow to meet your mom.. be prepared with a dinner, too" she winked.

"Bye!"

"I am going to-" Kanata started, but Miyu stopped him.

"I am going with her."

Kanata was astonished; but said nothing.

Miyu and Akira came downstairs.

_It is full moon near. Probably on Sunday itself..._

_Full moon night. Unforgettable moments. that night under lover's tree.. then..that other one..Under the mountain cliff .. only two of us.._

Miyu suddenly wished to cry.

"Miyu?"

Akira watched her gloom.

"Eh-sorry"

"You want to tell me something?" Akira came closer.

They had reached the main gate, and suddenly Miyu grabbed the other girl's hands.

"No, nothing.. Just nothing should it be. Bye Akira! See you tomorrow!"

_She is crazy.._

####################

Kanata was in his room, trying to read something, but could not concentrate.

"Damn" He threw the book. "Why do I even- ?"

_Huh? What's that?_

Kanata turned back, and everything went blank to him. All he could sense at the last moment was a flash of light.

**(A/N: Please give the box below a chance! You are free to scold me, anytime !)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**( A/N : So back after a long interval.. happy weekend ! I have introduced a new character here, Sive, for a short time..)**

Miyu was returning, and on the hallway, she heard a voice,rather frightening.

_That's Kanata! _She rushed to his room, only to find an empty room. No, not empty. A black hole like thing was spinning round there.

"GGG-GHOST...!"

She ran outside, and banged into something or someone.

"HELP! HELP SOMEBODY..!"

"Hey Miyu! You still are a mad!" a familiar voice said.

"Eh?" Miyu opened her eyes, to find Seiya, standing beside the person she bumped into.

"Yaboshi? You-this time of night- and who is that ?"

"Oh, he is my big brother" laughed Seiya. "A space scientist."

"Yes, hi! I am..Sive Yaboshi, sorry to disturb. Actually I had had an experiment here but there was some problem with the boundary conditions.. so it went out of my control and came towards earth. My signals say it hit something here in temple.."

"YOU!" Miyu went furious, and choked his neck. "So you have done something to Kanata? That ghostly thing.. Just get him back, or it's going to be very bad for you!"

"What? It hurt Kanata?" Seiya exclaimed.

"Whoa! A human encountered my _quantiz_? How interesting.."

They rushed to Kanata's room.

Sive cheered finding the black round hollow thing there. "There it is! Alive!" Then he turned to Miyu, "Meet my _quantiz- _a quantum mechanical model of the universe! The signals saying.." he brought a gadget out, and calculated something weird. "yep, your friend is the first living being encountered with quantiz.. " suddenly his voice became enthusiastic, "Oh my! So I can expect some good data for further analy-"

He could not finish, as Miyu choked his throat and started beating him. "You jerk! Damn your idiot experiment, just bring him back NOW!"

"Sorry, I fear-"

"WHAT ?"

"I don't think quite possible" explained Sive, "quantiz takes the particle to an infinitesimal place, much like the universe, and you can not figure out where the point is now..or what time.. or at what dimension.. even if you yourself physically figure it out.."

Sive got excited over his own lecture, but cut by Miyu's scream.

"K-A-N-A-A-T-AAAA !"

"Hey!" both Yaboshi brothers screamed.

Too late. Miyu already jumped into quantiz.

They both were stunned.

"Idiotic! Pure insane!" murmured Sive.

"Can they-?" Seiya looked at his brother, with question in his eyes: very clear: was there any way to survive?

"I fear NO.." Sive answered looking at the floor. "They both are like a quantum inside that- and chances- I don't see any.."

Seiya just stared at her.

"Anyway"said Sive, " I should start gathering data now.. It should be interesting!"

"Damn your experiment!" yelled Seiya. "At least think over it ! They both are going to die, just because of YOU!"

It was now him choking his brother.

"Well, well, let me see..

**(A/N: Sorry it was short.. will update soon)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**(A sci-fi chapter.. continuing from chapter 4.. read and review! Thomas Dutta Thanks for reading!)**

Miyu found herself in darkness, but it was rather queer- she could see herself well.

"Huh? What is this? Where am I ?"

Nothing bus darkness was surrounding her. She just gave up all the hopes. Noway she can find anyone in this strange world.

_No I have to do it. I can't leave Kanata here. I can't. I just can't. Have to find him out._

With that thought, she tried to walk forward.

_Wha-? I can't walk !_

And, magically, she was floating.

"K-A-N-A-A-T-A-A ! "

yelled she, and felt a strange urge to go in a specific direction.

K-a-n-a-t-aaa.."

"M-i-y-u..."

_Huh? Was that Kanata's voice?_

Miyu tried to go that direction, but some force was resisting her. Still with all her will, she made it a little closer.

It was really, Kanata. He also saw her, and trying to come closer.

"Kanata!" Miyu cheered, but just that moment she could feel the unknown force pulling them away.

_No ! No!_

They made a close try again, but in vain. They were losing it.

#####################

It was not cool outside too.

"What's it ?" Seiya asked eagerly.

"Well, I think the particles are in same dimensions now.. strange.. but it happened"

"Then can it be-"

"I still afraid NOT. But.. living creatures have MINDS. That may be a crucial unknown factor here.."

They both stared at the quantiz for a while. Then sive broke the silence: "You know"

Seiya looked at him.

"You are right. My fault. I should not have quarrelled with Mishi that time. Otherwise I would have been doing this experiment at home, without any danger to people's lives. I don't have any right to play with others' live. What would I say to myself after this: a scientist who broke the basic motto of science- serving people?" He knelt on the floor, eyes down, hiding tears.

"Big bro!" was just what seiya could utter.

He stepped forward and patted on his shoulder, "Please, don't give up right now. It's you who can save them, still now ! It's a scientist's duty! And, you know, I am chasing you just because Mishi told me to!"

"What?" Sive held his brother's hand, "Is that true?"

"Yes bro, she forgave you." smiled Seiya. "Besides it was her routine anger, just today it got a bit harsh..she is finding you. That's it."

Sive smiled, and jumped up, "Then, let's do it! Though science says.. but I will try my best!"

"That's my bro!"

#####################

Inside the quantiz, it was a sweating exercise. But noway they could succeed to touch each other.

_No that can't be! Whatsoever we do to get closer, we are getting away. But it is easier when the distance increases, or I close my eyes.. What's going on?_

And suddenly the answer strike her mind.

"Kantata! Use your will !"

"Eh ? What?"

"I said use your will power. That's the way, I think.. using physical power is not just sufficient here."

"Gosh, That's purely nonsense."

"Huh, we are in a nonsense world, so nonsenses will do. Besides, do you have a better idea?"

"Well.."

They both closed their eyes, stretching their hands.

_Yes, we have to meet. I still have a lot to say you Kanata, A lot to cry on your shoulder, lots of fights to do, And to spend more and more quiet nights under the moon, stargazing, and stealing gazes to you... I still..have to.._

She opened eyes in embarrassment, Kanata was looking. They were just few centimeters away.

_I just.._

They both were thinking, and at the same time, their fingers touched.

A sudden lightning, then a vibgyor, and then everything went blank.

#####################

"Don't sit too close" Sive told Seiya.

"Huh. As if your stupid thing will eat me.. of course, if you do another mistake!"

"What did you just say?" Sive yelled.

"I said-"

Seiya could not finish, the quantiz blasted, and two bodies were thrown out.

"My quantiz! My baby quantiz !"

"Come here idiot !" Seiya exclaimed, "They are out !"

Both Miyu and Kanata had mild wounds, but overall they were OK.

As they regained consciousness, Sive greeted them. "So you made it! I am so glad ! Congrats! You two just experienced the honour of being the first living specimen to visit the quantiz world! Yes, I lost my baby, But now I have a tremendous amount of data to analyze! Thank you both!- Huh?"

All the other three were ready to beat him!

"Cool Cool! You had had too much of pressure, now get yourselves some rest! Don't worry, we are here to clear the messes.. and then would be back to our planet.. Don't worry! Good night!"

"Yep.. It was certainly a hell of a night" Miyu yawned, "I have sleep.. My head in burning."

"Me too.." Kanata yawned, "But what was all that crap ? And who is that with Yaboshi?"

"Well he is Yaboshi's elder brother, a scientist, doing some crap experiments that went wrong and made us suffer.. Good God we made it out alive"

"These scientists are really-"

Hey! You are insulting my parents!"

"Sorry.. but they are crazy too.."

"Perhaps you are right.."

Yaboshi brothers were watching them going through the passage and gossipping.

"Big bro, I don't know a lot about it, but are not they supposed to be transformed into quantum particles inside the quantiz, and as they were the first one to enter-"

"Coherence quantum" Sieve said softly.

"And so they should go in complete different directions, only attached by properties-"

"You forgot the most crucial thing, MIND, bro" answered sive.

"So you mean they are-"

"I don't mean anything..I can't. Just to say, emotions are still the most unknown thing in science.. even more than the universe.."

They both stared.

Late night, An UFO took off from Saionji temple.

"Mishi! Am coming!"

#####################

**(A/N: Well, clarification time, if it was bit unclear. Mishi, certainly, is Sive's wife..**

**And as for quantiz, There are some science relations here, with quantum theory, but it ends here. The other things are purely fictional, of course. **

**Please Please Please review!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**(A/N: So new chapter is up.. please do review! You are free to scold me! )**

A pleasant morning at Saionji temple.

Miyu woke up.

_What time it is?_

_Whoa! Already 7 !_

Then suddenly she remembered, schooling here is a past now.

_Soon, this Heiomachi- this temple- are just going to be memories._

Miyu suddenly felt so sad. She was going to miss everyone. Everything went too fast. Ruu and Wanya went, and now she was going to lose Kanata too. She could not even get chance to cry loudly, always there were people and incidents around.

_Yesterday night was the last one alone us.. and that damn Sive Yaboshi-_

"Good morning" as she came out, Kanata greeted her coldly. He was, as usual, brushing.

Miyu was too depressed to yell at him. It was the last day- that was the only thing spinning in her mind. By afternoon, everyone would be there- all friends, and her parents.. but she was NOT happy.

_Does Kanata feel anything?_

She stared at him for a while, but it was always hard to understand Kanata as he likes to suppress his emotions. There was not, at least, any 'visible' sign of concern in him.

Miyu felt more depressed; she just got freshed and retired herself to the porch alone. She was so lost in thought she could not keep pace of time.

_Huh?_

She came out of daydreaming. It was really late, and everything so quiet.. What's the time?

_It's 9:30 ! What ? I am sitting here for hours and Kanata did not even call me!_

She got furious. Had Kanata forgot about breakfast and went back to sleep ? She was really angry.

"But where is Kanata?"

She searched everywhere, but he was not home.

_Great! Let me go to kitchen and try cooking. Not going to keep anything for that dumb !_

Thought she, but as soon as she entered the kitchen, to her great astonishment she found the breakfast ready on table. He clearly had his own meal before, but not even left any cleaning for her, too.

_Where is he, then ? _Miyu wondered.

_He is way too nice..today.. is it for the fact that today is last one? Again, then why did he leave without even telling me?_

Miyu could just finish her meal, a sound came from outside: "Kanata! Miyu! Anybody home?"

She came out.

"Oh, Mikan, good morning.."

"Hi, Miyu.. I was just passing by, so decided to have a look at you people." She gazed everywhere, and whispered, "Any plot for me?"

"No, not here.. sorry" answered Miyu, smiling. This Mikan was really crazy, but she really had a good heart.. _I will miss her too._

"Eh ? Any problem?" Mikan observed her saddy expressions.

"Nothing.. actually.. I-I-I am leaving tomorrow.."

"FOR?"

"-For USA."

"Oh-" Mikan had had a quick thought, and asked suddenly, "Where is Kanata?"

"I don't know" Miyu just told the truth. "He has gone out early morning"

"Hmm... let me.. think..." the potato on her head began to increase in size, " Yep, got a seed.. need to plant it.. Hey Miyu, thanks ! And of course am coming tomorrow to see you off! You are really a great helpful friend.. and wherever you are, please don't leave this nature of you.." she patted on Miyu's shoulder.

"Thanks Mikan.." Miyu maintained a smile somehow.

"Umm.. I have to go now.. bye!"

She rushed, but again came back remembering something.

"Hey, I think while coming here I saw Saionji in the park, can it be real ?"

"What?"

"Yep I know, it is not the ideal time to walk in park" nodded Mikan, "Though I myself do it often... Anyway, when I tried to confirm, there was none. May be an illusion. Or an alien.. or ghost ? Hmmm, more twist in plot, let me think it out-"

Mikan went away. Miyu sighed.

_Is she right? Did she really saw Kanata ? But, what is he doing in the park now?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**(A/N: Back with new chapter, Hope you enjoy it..)**

Kanata was walking through a deserted street.

_I hope Mikan did not see me._

He fastened his pace, with head down.

The air was blowing, a cold humid breeze. His black hairs hid his brown eyes. With hands in the pocket of his green half jacket, Kanata just kept walking down the street, as if he was trying to scatter all the untold emotions throughout the path...

Suddenly someone came in front, they barely controlled a collision.

"Akira?"

#################

"Akira?"

Kanata was a little unprepared. He quickly put his right hand over his forehead, and handcombed the hairs.

"Kanata!" Akira was also a little astonished, "What are you doing here?- Were you going to my place?"

"Well-" Kanata could not find words to make it up.

"Eh, Kanata..? It looks like-" Her eyes widened, "Whoa! THE GREAT KANATA IN EMOTIONAL TRAUMA ! "

"Huh? What are you saying?" Kanata got angry, as well as a little red, "I was just having a walk, it was really boring at home! "

"So that's what made the idle Kanata walk about a mile leaving his Manga on a saturday? Not so believable" winked Akira, "Again, boring? With _that person_ at home?" she winked again, "well if you say so, geee.."

"Oh just stop teasing me!" Kanata was helpless now. "What are you doing here?" he tried to change the topic.

"Um, I was going to Saionji temple as well"

"Then let's-"

They started walking together.

"Kanata, Have your emotions clarified themselves?"

"About what?" Asked Kanata, but he knew what it was..

And so was Akira's answer.

"Of course, about Miyu..."

"Huh, can you not find another topic?" Kanata felt really uncomfortable. "She is leaving tomorrow-"

"And that's why you are walking through streets crazily !"

"Not AT ALL ! I don't have any kind of feelings, you know that well. It is just a habit grown to live with her, and will get wiped off as time passes !"

Kanata made it really harsh.

Akira stopped walk.

"Wiped off.." murmured as she lowered her head, and asked one of her dearest question, "Like.. me?"

"Huh?" Kanata was puzzled.

"Um, nothing" Akira got back to herself, they had almost reached the temple.

"You know, Kanata" suddenly Akira looked back, with burning..strange eyes..

"Sometimes you are too close to something to notice. And when distance creeps in, You know not when it becomes like a rainbow painted on other side of ocean, you can never reach it again.."

She stopped a while, emotions densified in her eyes, and continued, getting closer to Kanata. "Do notice and get noticed at. Before it is too late.." her eyes sunk, "before.. too late to explain..." then, she whispered to herself, "like me..."

Kanata's eyes were wide open. He never knew _this_ Akira. Is it really his childhood friend? And those words... why those look so painful ? Why is it mesmerizing him ? Was it.. or..

"You know, you are really weird today.." was all he could maintain to say.

#################

Miyu was getting on her nerves.

_Wow, he is still not back. And within an hour or two Mom-Dad will be here. Great._

Disgusted with Kanata, she came out of temple gate.

_Hope he is OK- God! Why am I thinking that way? But if that happens.. Oh no!_

And just that moment she saw Kanata coming upstairs with Akira by his side.

**(A/N: How was it ? Yes, This chapter is a bit Akira-special.. but that does not end here, evidently.. Keep reading, and, please REVIEW ! )**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**(Back again. Thanks for waiting. ****dellute I just can't believe it! The writer of Distance up close reveiwing my story! Thanks a lot :) )**

"Aya.. Nanami! So you came!"

Miyu was happy at last. Some people really care about her. She essentially wanted to wipe the memories of those moments.. Kanata.. with Akira.. He even could not wait for her to departure.. for just one day.. AND, he did not answered where were they. He just avoided the question. May be Akira was trying to say something, but Miyu was not in the mood to hear her.

Apart of those thoughts coming every now and then in Miyu's mind, the temple was full of girly gossips. Thanks to Nanami and Aya.

"Miyu! Kanata! We are here!" Suddenly a voice, no mistake, it's Miki.

"Yooo! Mom! Dad!" Miyu rushed and hugged them both.

After the introduction with Nanami and Aya, they all sat down.

"Hey! Where is Kanata? Is not he home?" asked Yuu.

"I don't know exactly-" Miyu answered confused; "He should be here only-"

"Hi, Mrs Kozuki! Here comes tea for all !" Akira entered.

"Who is she?" Miki was little puzzled.

"Oh sorry, I am Akira, a childhood friend of Kanata" bowed Akira. "I am a great fan of you. Congrats for your successful space mission, I wish I could be something like you one day! You are my idol!"

"Thank you, thank you.. nothing that much" Miki turned a little red, then suddenly she started thinking, "Akira you said ?.. um.. That reminds.."

Then both Miki and Yuu asked in chorus, "Are you daughter of Aki-san and Ughi ?"

"Yep-" she answered, her eyes widened, "But how-?"

"Whoa!" answered Yuu, "I know your mother very well ! She was such a wonderful person! Uhh, her eyes.. black curled hair.. thin-"

"Cut it!" Miki got angry, "I know you had a crush on her! No need to say that again!"

"Oh, like you had no like for Aki-san!"

"Oh yeah, he was a great personality.. stunning, radiant, vibrating.."

"Huh, who is exaggerating now?"

"Umm.. " Miki's eyes got dreamy, "Those days are so memorable.. then. you came, and everything else in life got blurred.."

"Hm" Yuu got closer to Miki, "You came like a moon that faded all the stars.."

"Yep, nothing can match you.."

Everyone was watching the embarrassing romance scene, sweatdropping.

"MOM, DAD, THAT'S ENOUGH. YOU CAN STOP NOW!"

Miyu yelled. These senseless people work for NASA.. really strange.

"That's right, hehe! Sorry Akira! By the way, have you seen Kanata?" Yuu asked.

Akira laughed, "Never mind! Perhaps he is in his room-"

Miyu sighed, somehow she felt relieved.

_She was not with him all the time..at least._

She looked up, Akira was observing her.

"What's going on? Oh, Hello Mr Kozuki.." Kanata came out from somewhere.

"Kanata! Where were you ?" Miki asked, concerned.

"Forgive me" Kanata smiled nervously, "I just fell asleep-"

"You were sleeping ?" Nanami wondered.

"You mean even after all the noises and gossipings- God, your sleep is really sound, Kanata!" exclaimed Aya.

"I am sorry" laughed Kanata, not his usual one.

Akira was staring at him.

_I know you are lying. _

"Oh Kanata, you are here" Christine entered with Momoka, and the discussion was interrupted.

"Hey Chris, you are late!" Nanami exclaimed.

"Yes, actually, I felt asleep.. By the way, you were just discussing that Kanata too was sleeping ? That is to mention that he came in my dream today.. Ohh, that must be a coincidence! No no that can not be only a coincidence!"

Suddenly she found Miyu's parents there, and stopped her madness at once.

"Greetings, Mr. and Mrs. Kozuki!"

"Thanks!" Yuu answered, "But I did not know it's raining outside-" He pointed to the umbrella she was holding.

"No, till it is not" answered Momoka, "But it's a severe cloud outside; it may rain anytime "

"Hm, it's already raining other sides of Japan.. " Miki said, and turned to Kanata and Miyu, "So, it may rain tomorrow when we go... Miyu, don't forget your.."

"It _would not_ rain tomorrow"

A blank voice said.

Everyone looked at Kanata.

"Huh?"

Kanata looked very embarrassed, _What am I saying? _

He smiled, turning red.

"Seems the sleep is not over!" Nanami teased.

Everyone laughed, Kanata too.

Only Miyu and Akira were looking at him.

**(A/N: Err.. gibberish, I know.. But, well what to say in my favour? Please review, :) )**


	9. Chapter 9

That night was an exhausting one. After the friends had gone, everyone needed a sleep.

_Today. Last. But he does not even care. He is busy with that girl, Akira._

Miyu went outside, her favourite place, the porch. Kanata was not there.

The sky was cloudy, no moon, no star.

With a little hesitation she climbed the roof. He was sitting there.

Miyu also sat down a little distance.

"Can't sleep?" He asked.

"Um, no"

There was a silence.

"So" coughed Miyu, "what are you going to do now?"

"Alone again" Kanata said quietly. "I hoped Akira would live a few days.. but she is also leaving"

Yes, she knew that. At the dinner Akira suddenly put that decision. She was going to leave with them, in the same train, saying she had some urgent work. It was a bit odd, but Miyu's parents had no objection with that.

_but.. he is still thinking only about.. her.._

Miyu was so angry. Why did she care? For a person, who never even thought of her?

"You know-" Kanata started.

Miyu looked at him. What about that voice? Was it his ?

He suddenly stretched his hand. Miyu's heartbeat increased so much, as he touched her hair.

"Mosquito.." He said, and put his hand off. After a little hesitation, two words more: "Good night.."

Miyu was completely disappointed. She closed her eyes, not responding.

She could not know, the brunette was still watching her as if there was no tomorrow..

Then, he came down, leaving Miyu alone.

"Miyu.." a girl's voice.

"Eh?"

It was Akira.

"I have to tell you something."

She cleared her voice. She had decided.

**(A/N: Hm, shortest ever.. life's busy.. will update soon :) )**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Miyu and Akira were sitting on the roof.

Miyu was well surprised what she had to tell such a night time. She stared at the quiet black haired girl.

And then she spoke.

"Are you upset?"

"Not that-" Miyu lied.

"I know" sighed Akira. "Kanata is a strange guy sometimes.."

Oh, how she hated someone else 'knowing' Kanata! Miyu looked at the black sky. There was a humid breeze, shivering her body.

Akira closed her eyes. "You know, back then when we were young, I thought I know all about him. But today-"

She stopped. Miyu looked at her, amused.

"Today you should know better."

Miyu had gone all red. "No, It's-it's nothing like that!" she hastened to utter. But Akira grabbed her shoulder and looked into her eyes.

"Miyu" Whispered she, "You know him. You do. Just don't forget to look into his way out of any self made imagination.."

Miyu knew that. She had no reason not to trust Kanata, they have seen a lot. She was the only girl Kanata was ready to kiss.. within Cinderella story.. or when the alien captured her body and demanded a kiss.. He gave her his mom's Kimono.. and told 'you look good in that.."

Day by day, it was being clear where their strange relation leading to, though there were no direct serious talk..

But..

It's separation time, and he is becoming way too aloof.. roaming with that girl..

Miyu shook her head, and let the question out of her mind, "Do you like him?"

Akira sat aside. She took some time to answer.

"You know" started she, "He always treated me like a guy, as a best friend of him. I was no different than Santa for him. I could not figure out that time, but.. yes, he still feels the same for me. And I-I-"

She stopped.

_How I can say it loud, I love him. All the years, I knew there is someone for me in japan, who is much more than a playmate. But... When I came here back, I found HER living with him. And Kanata told me.. "I really can be myself with her", "I don't get nervous while talking with her", "like? Don't know..but I am pretty sure I don't hate her."...He said that, yes he did, in front of me, and his face said this feeling.. I can't be wrong, was different from the Kanata I knew._

_And Talking about Miyu, How much she envied as Kanata went out with me, back then! How she spied us all through Momonland.. and watched with those painful eyes.. if that's not love, what is-?_

Akira nodded. They both loved each other, clearly, they may accept or not.

She should not come inbetween.

Miyu waited for her to complete, but Akira was too much lot in thoughts. So she asked, "And, you.. ?"

"Um, nothing" she answered, then looked into her eyes, "And that does not matter.. Hey! It's too much late, we should- Miyu?"

She suddenly was awestruck as Miyu hugged her.

"Thanks, Akira."

Akira smiled, beautiful, yet.. somewhere..

_God, why me!_

The night watched the two girl going inside the temple, hand in hand.

**(A/N: Picture perfect, eh? But the picture is still on.. *evil grin* Please review!)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Huh? Where is Kanata?" asked Akira.

Everyone was at Heiomachi station. Except Kanata.

"But he was coming with us.." Christine said.

"He said he forgot something, and would join later" said Santa.

"Join later? How silly is that ?!" Nanami exclaimed.

"Anyway" Nozumu said, "He sure would come at last moment like in school. Now, Miyu.." He handed a bunch of roses to her, "The best delicate roses, only for my little Miyu.."

And it started, the gift time. Nanami gave a latest fashionable dress, A chocolate and the video of last two years drama competition from Aya. Christine was really a surprise with the self-woven sweater, with a picture of Ruu on it. Mizuki gave a pearl, and Mikan a latest set of his Manga.

"Keep it a secret, it is not officially published yet!" She whispered.

"And from me-" Momoka came forward, with a framed picture of her and Ruu together. "This picture has no other copy, still am giving it to you.. you are his mother, you have a greater right on it.. HEY! Big girls should not cry!"

Miyu wiped eyes, smiled beautifully. "Thank you, all.. No Momoka, no, No more tears!"

"Hey! And my gift..? Here it goes- The Stunning TORI-man! Can you imagine? Tori is a bird, but Tori can also mean a good heart.."

"Stop it, Santa!"

Everyone was talking, but Miyu's mind was elsewhere.

_So he would not come. Was everything, then..?_

"Well, It's about time.." Yuu exclaimed from door.

And the very moment, someone entered the platform.

"Kanata!" Everybody exclaimed.

He did not even look at surroundings, went straight to her.

"Sorry"

"Eh?"

"Sorry, for everything I have done." added he, "And thank you for everything you gave me..."

She was stunned.

He smiled. "This is.. for you"

At her utmost astonishment, she found it was that Kimono of her mother.

"Kanata.."

They both smiled, looking at each other.

Everyone was just watching the scene with full eyes, Christine was turning furious. But for the first time, the two did not seem to care what's going on around them.

And the bell rang. Miyu rushed.

"Bye Kanata! Good bye, everyone!"

"Miyu.."

"Huh?" She turned back, how could not she ?

"N-nothing.. stay safe.."

And that was the end.

"Good bye.." Everybody except Kanata shouted, Who, was gently weaving hand, with a huge smile on face.

Until the train went out of sight..

_Good bye, Kanata.. from me too.. _A black haired girl watched everything as a spectator; with a painful smile..

**############### After words.. ##############**

Half an hour later.

Strange my sis can repair anything but a cycle" nodded Momoka. "Thirsty.. how about a coffee?"

The sky was almost pitch black, even at this afternoon.

"Geez.. so crowdy. I like to have my drinks alone"

She headed to the nearby closed shop shed. "I wish if Ruu were- Eh?"

She noticed she was not alone, someone was standing the other side.

"Kanata?"

Yes it was Kanata, in a black & ash colour jacket, leaning against wall.

"Eh? Momoka?" he gave a pale smile. "you are alone? Where is Hanakomachi?"

"Hm, Chris went home and I came to repair my tricycle"

There was silence. Momoka, with that tiny brain of her, could feel she should not break it.

"You know?" Kanata whispered, like talking to himself, "It's _raining_ _somewhere_ !"

_Was that, really Kanata's voice?_

She fixed her big eyes on the brunette, like she understood.. there was.. something..

Sunset time.

Heavy rainy season to follow.

**(A/N: The End.. huh, Just The Beginning.. Thanks for tolerating :) **

**I apologize for not meeting your expectation.)**


End file.
